Suceso Imaginario
by Morgan Stardust
Summary: La vida de Alfred cambió el día que secuestraron a su hermano. Él hará de todo por recuperarlo porque lo ama con pasión, a su querido "fairytale". USUK LEMON.Para el reto literario "Un regalo para navidad". Dedicado a: Merry Kirkland


**Advertencia!: **USUK (en forma de incesto), lemon, menciones de violación (distintas al lemon), algo de sangre, temas delicados como secuestro y prostitución (tráfico de personas), drama, unas cuantas malas palabras, ooc de algunos personajes (aun cuando trate de evitarlo), ligeros toques de Rochu y Franada

Para el reto literario "_Un regalo para navidad_". Dedicado a: **Merry Kirkland, **espero no haberme pasado y sea de tu agrado ^^U

**Suceso Imaginario **(capítulo único)**  
><strong>

-¡SON TODOS UN MONTON DE FARSANTES INCOMPETENTES!-gritaba completamente iracundo, la gente a su alrededor le miraba con fastidio y otros tantos con lastima- ¡PUDRANCE TODOS!- les escupió antes de salir a pasó rápido y pateando una silla como despedida.

-¿qué fue todo eso?-preguntó un joven oficial de policía a otro con más años y tiempo en ese cuartel

-…diría que estoy acostumbrado, pero no deja de ser incomodo cada vez que Alfred viene- el más joven le miró interesado en el relato que el otro había comenzado- cada cierto tiempo, desde hace más de diez años él viene a armar alboroto por aquí

-¿está loco… o por qué hace eso?- le costaba entender porque aquel joven iba, hablaba unos minutos con algunos oficiales y terminaba vociferando una ronda de insultos

-es una de tantas historias tristes de esta oficina… hace más de diez años, cuando él no era más que un chiquillo, secuestraron a su hermano mayor enfrente suyo… no ha podido superarlo, así que viene exigiendo que le regresemos a su hermano-el viejo oficial se había acercado a la pizarra con anuncios variados y entre todos ellos le mostró el cartel de un niño desaparecido, uno de ojos verdes y desordenado cabello rubio

-…ya entiendo, debe ser terrible…

-lo es… pero Alfred no entiende razón alguna, el que su hermano aparezca a estas alturas, con vida, no es más que una fantasía de cuento de hadas

* * *

><p>Caminaba como poseído por las calles, tropezando con la gente, sin mirar a quien le daba algún golpe con sus hombros sin querer. Sentía que la sangre le hervía y nada le calmaba, creyó que expresándoles cómo se sentía al menos se calmaría un poco, pero de nada le había servido insultar a los oficiales de policía. Cuando se encontró en calles menos transitadas convirtió su pesado caminar en una desesperada carrera, así, hasta que llegó al fondo de un callejón.<p>

-…no importa… de verdad-decía sin recuperar el aliento-lo seguiré intentado… te encontraré… Arthur

_**Fue hace tanto tiempo cuando era sólo un niño… tú estabas a mi lado siempre**_

En aquel mismo callejón un niño lloraba desconsolado, era pequeño, no más de siete años. Unos chicos mayores le habían empujado y golpeado, suficiente para dejarle raspada una rodilla y regalado una serie de moretones por todo el cuerpo, pero esa no era la razón por la él lloraba- ¡ARTHUR!- fue entonces que en la entrada del callejón otro niño se acercó, con un lento y sutil caminar

-deja de llorar… los niños valientes como tú no lo hacen, Alfred-le pidió con una sonrisa-ves… pude quitárselos-le decía al tiempo que ponía en sus manos un soldado de madera

-¿ellos te hicieron daño?-preguntó preocupado, con sus ojos azules aun amenazando con soltar más lágrimas en el infantil rostro

-claro que no…-era una mentira piadosa como tantas, porque Arthur en realidad sentía todo el cuerpo molido a golpes, pero eso no importaba, era importante recuperar el juguete de su hermanito. Él, como hermano mayor, siempre ponía como prioridad a Alfred. Conteniendo una mueca de dolor se agachó y recogió las estropeadas gafas del menor-anda… deja de llorar, todo está bien- aseguró acomodando sus lentes en su sitio y dándole un tierno beso en la frente

Alfred F Jones se consideraba el niño más afortunado de todo el mundo, porque tenía el mejor hermano mayor, a Arthur. Muchas veces se peleaba con otros chicos porque ellos tendían a insultar a su familia, especialmente a Arthur, porque él sólo era su medio hermano, hijo de la primera pareja de su joven madre, por lo mismo tenía como apellido Kirkland. En ocasiones Alfred se sentía culpable, porque él comenzaba peleas que Arthur tenía que terminar; sin duda eran dos pequeños problemáticos.

Los dos niños esperaban, cada tarde, a que llegará su padre, bueno, el padre de Alfred, que claro, para Arthur era lo mismo. Cuando el señor Jones regresaba a casa encontraba a sus pequeños sentados en el pórtico, y ya era una mala costumbre hallarlos con banditas por doquier, cubriendo rasguños y algunas veces disimulando golpes.

-¿qué les he dicho de pelear?-les reprendía sin muchos ánimos, puesto que sabía que al día siguiente estarían igual

-…lo siento, papá… fue mi culpa-se disculpó Arthur

-¡no le hagas caso, papá! …fui yo quien metió a Arthur en aprietos-saltó el menor a defender a su hermano. El señor Jones no podía realmente enfadarse con ese par, los dos se querían mucho y a menudo esa era la misma razón que los terminaba involucrando en peleas

Al terminar sus pequeñas charlas entraban a la pequeña y casi descuidada casa, no estaba así por un real desapego de sus ocupantes, era así cuando la compraron hace apenas unos años, era barata por supuesto. Dentro, el olor a comida recién preparada inundaba todo. Sin que sus padres lo pidieran los niños acomodaban la mesa para cenar, era algo que Arthur siempre hacía y que Alfred imitaba. Pronto mamá llegaba con la comida, ella era hermosa, demasiado infantil para sus casi treinta años, en ocasiones un poco torpe, pero todo lo hacía de corazón, y según su primogénito todo eso lo había heredado Alfred.

Por su parte Arthur era un niño demasiado maduro para sus ocho años. Él no recordaba nada del señor Kirkland, lo que sabía era que fue un hombre noble, lleno de buenos principios y con un sentido del deber muy arraigado, por eso mismo no le extrañó a nadie que muriera en una riña donde defendía a inocentes transeúntes de un grupo de malhechores.

Cada día, sus vidas continuaban con una rutina más o menos marcada: los pequeños iban a la escuela, mientras mamá y papá trabajaban. Algunas cosas pueden ser fáciles de llevar, pero Alfred se dio cuenta de algo… que él quería demasiado a Arthur; por él podía ser valiente, también llorar, y le daría todo de poder hacerlo, por ello le gustaba imaginar que cuando creciera sería más alto y fuerte, lo suficiente para ser el héroe de su hermano.

Un día, peleando de nuevo en el callejón, Alfred se había separado de Arthur y ahora ahuyentaba a otros tres chicos, ellos corrían lejos maldiciendo y lloriqueando. El de ojos azules caminó de regreso para encontrarse conque Arthur aún permanecía en el suelo. Alarmado, corrió donde su hermano para ver que lloraba… él jamás lloraba.

-¡Arthur…! ¿Qué te pasó?-intentó ayudarle a levantarse, acción de la cual se arrepintió al instante ya que causó que Arthur gritara de dolor-…tu brazo

-…está roto…p-pero no es nada…-las lágrimas ya empapaban su rostro, no podía contenerlas, realmente le dolía mucho, tanto que esta vez no pudo evitar que Alfred le viera así. Con cuidado, el menor le ayudó a levantarse.

En el corazón de Alfred se hacía un revoltijo al ver al fuerte Arthur Kirkland sufrir así, sentía odio por aquellos que le ocasionaron tal mal, también deseos de llorar con él, pero sobretodo, aun sin saber muy bien cómo o por qué, sentía cierto impulso de hacer que parara de llorar… y su único movimiento fue darle un beso, uno diferente de los que el mayor le regalaba cálidamente sobre su frente o mejillas, no, este era en sus labios, tan cálidos y temerosos del repentino contacto.

-Al… - balbuceó con los ojos verdes abiertos de pura impresión, e involuntariamente todo su rostro empapado se tornó rojo

-sé que estuvo mal… pero es lo que siento-luego de agachar la cabeza para decir aquello, él rió- además funcionó, ya no estás llorando

-eres un tonto…-reclamó intentando que los colores se le bajaran- somos hermanos

-medios hermanos… y en todo caso eso que importa, igual nada cambiará lo que siento por ti

-¿me amas…?- Arthur no solía hablar de esas cosas, casi parecía que le enfadaban, siempre tratando de evitar el tema a más no poder, sin embargo, eso no lo dejaba excluido y al final él también tenía sentimientos… mismos que le hacían doler el pecho

-supongo que sí-vaya respuesta, después de todo sólo eran dos niños de nueve y siete años- pero no te preocupes… ya lo tengo todo planeado- decía orgulloso mientras caminaban por la calle dispuestos a llegar al médico más cercano.

-eso me tranquiliza mucho…-se burló sarcástico intentando no mover el brazo roto con sus pasos

-no seas aguafiestas… cuando sea grande me casaré contigo

-ese no es un plan… es un disparate-Arthur desvió su mirada intentando pensar en algo más para no ruborizarse nuevamente, ¿en qué momento su hermanito había comenzado a idear esas cosas? Tampoco importaba mucho, él no era mejor, también había soñado con ser visto como algo más que su familia-… es un cuento de hadas

-bueno, entonces sé mi princesa y yo seré tu caballero dispuesto a rescatarte del castillo

Arthur rió quedamente, básicamente porque le dolía el hacerlo- estás loco… y no comprendes todo lo que implicaría que nosotros…bueno… fuéramos…

-claro que lo entiendo, no soy tonto-se enfadó haciendo pucheros con la boca y frunciendo cómicamente el ceño-quiero que estemos siempre juntos… como las parejas en las historias que lees, ellos son novios y luego se casan para ser felices por siempre

Arthur ya no discutió mucho más, terminó rindiéndose, asegurando que cuando el menor madurara un poco abandonaría todas esas ideas absurdas sobre ser una amorosa pareja. Para gusto de Arthur, aun si jamás lo admitiría, durante tres años Alfred no cambió de opinión, y lo demostraba cada vez que podía, robándole besos o sosteniéndolo de la mano disimuladamente. En ese tiempo los papeles se habían invertido un poco, ahora era el de gafas quien defendía al mayor, y pese a ser casi dos años menor era ligeramente más alto.

-¡dame un beso!-soltó sin más mientras caminaban de regreso de la escuela

-¡sshh!- le cayó con una mano sobre su boca-¿quieres que todo el maldito vecindario se entere?

-sí- dijo para desesperación del otro- que todos sepan que amo a mi hermano

-…tú quieres que nos linchen los moralistas por incestuosos

-¿por qué?... nadie imaginaría que somos hermanos –se defendió basado en las claras diferencias entre ellos

La discusión habría continuado de no ser por un extraño vehículo que momentos antes diera vuelta y ahora parecía seguirles lentamente. Arthur dejó de prestar atención a las tonterías de su hermano y se detuvo- cierra la boca y camina rápido-ordenó para luego tomarlo de la mano y acelerar el paso, Alfred no entendía mucho, hasta que el mayor intentó correr y el auto se interpuso velozmente subiéndose en la acera.

-oigan chicos… -dijo un hombre, alto y de aspecto extranjero, bajaba del auto junto con otros tres sujetos-¿por qué corren?-ninguno de los dos emitió sonido alguno, pero sí fueron capaces de ver las armas de fuego que todos ellos portaban al cinto.

-no tenemos nada de valor que puedan llevarse…-habló rígido el mayor, podía sentir como Alfred sostenía fuertemente su mano

-¿crees que queremos tus cosas? ¡Ha! Nada de eso muchacho… -Un movimiento, sólo uno, el hombre parado detrás de los chicos cubrió boca y nariz de Arthur con un trapo, éste al sentirse sofocado luchó por retirarse aquel pedazo de tela del rostro. Alfred no se quedó estático, pero nada pudo hacer, otros dos hombres le tomaron de los brazos y lo arrojaron contra el muro

-¡aléjense de Arthur!-gritó a pesar de tener enfrene el cañón de una pistola, para ese instante el de ojos verdes ya estaba inconsciente en brazos de su atacante

-¡cállate!- le pateó el sujeto que había estado hablando todo ese rato-…Arthur-dijo burlón- ira con nosotros, verás… él es mercancía costosa, así que, dile adiós.

Alfred estaba tirado en el piso cuando se llevaron a su hermano en ese auto negro sin matrícula- n-no…no… ¡NO! –la frustración le envergaba, cómo había permitido que se lo llevarán.

Apenas se recuperó corrió a casa, donde sólo se encontraba su madre recién llegando de su empleo de medio tiempo. Contó lo sucedido casi en medio de una histeria total. Fueron a la policía, donde le hicieron contar todo con lujo de detalle por lo menos otras seis veces. Para cuando salió de dar declaración su padre ya estaba consolando a su madre. Los oficiales explicaron lo que procedía, insistiendo en que la familia debería regresar a casa en espera de recibir alguna llamada. Alfred decía que eso era inútil, ese tipo le dejó claro que no era un secuestro, que se habían llevado a Arthur para venderlo, a lo que les informaron, de ser ese el caso, era posible que vendieran sus órganos o lo subastarán para prostituirlo.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, estas en meses, y cuando años habían pasado ya nadie le buscaba. Su madre se había vuelto retraída y su padre intentaba no dejarla caer en una profunda depresión, aun si tenía que lidiar con su propia tristeza, los dos habían perdido un hijo. Alfred era el único que seguía buscando siempre, cada vez que tenía tiempo libre iba a las calles con una foto de Arthur en mano o con volantes del desaparecido chico, pero nada, incluso acudía frecuentemente a la oficina de policía.

_**Hoy hacen doce años… ¿dónde estás?**_

Era ya de noche y Alfred aún se encontraba sentado en aquel callejón, pensando en cómo era posible que lejos de olvidar a su amor de la infancia, cada día extrañaba más a Arthur, ya no era el niño que buscaba a su hermano, ahora era el joven que deseaba encontrara a su amor perdido. Con todo el desgano del mundo se levantó y emprendió el camino a casa. Era casi la media noche cuando entró por la puerta principal. Y la sorpresa fue que nadie le regaño por ello, al contrario, le recibieron animados, y al parecer había visita.

-mira, Alfred… Matthew vino a visitarte-él era su primo, hijo de una hermana de su padre, chico dulce y callado, con un parecido enorme consigo-y será mejor que se vayan a dormir, mañana debes acompañarlo al centro

-…de acuerdo, mamá-se fue directo a la cama ignorando a su primo canadiense

* * *

><p>-iremos a una exhibición fotográfica… un amigo mío es dueño de la galería-intentaba entablar una plática con Alfred. Matty aun recordaba al alegre y ocurrente Alfred, ese niño que siempre tenía energía de sobra, y le gustaba pensar que lo volvería a ver en lugar del Alfred de ahora, ese que se la pasa taciturno todo el tiempo, como si su mente estuviera lejos… lejos donde Arthur.<p>

-hablas de ese francés pervertido, ¿no?-iba caminando despreocupado, sin el menor interés de llegar a ninguna parte

-¡no es un pervertido!-aun cuando Matthew suponía gritar apenas y parecía que alzaba la voz- Francis es… quisiera que él fuera

-¿tú novio?-por lo menos Alfred lucía animado mientras molestaba un poco al canadiense

-…eso… ¡mira! Ya llegamos-dijo nervioso cambiando de tema antes de que el sonrojo en su rostro se tornara más evidente

Los dos jóvenes entraron y fueron recibidos cálidamente por el anfitrión, Francis Bonnefoy. Alfred bromeó un rato, claro que molestando al francés. Después el propio Alfred se alejó, no quería hacer mal tercio, además de que quería distraerse un rato mirando las dichosas fotos. Es así que el de ojos azules y gafas comenzó el recorrido de la exhibición. Eran un total de cuatro salas, y al comienzo de cada una se podía apreciar un texto muy poético. Pronto Alfred entendió la temática, se trataban de fotos de las cuatro estaciones, pero lo que más saltaba a la vista eran los modelos de las fotos.

En la primera sala se trataba la primavera, el poema inicial hablaba de una flor y la modelo era una hermosa chica de larga cabellera castaña, en todas las fotos aparecía con su reluciente cabello adornado con flores. Era bonita y todo, pero no le interesó mucho al joven Jones. Pasó más o menos de largo, antes de cruzar a la siguiente sala le recibió otro texto, este hablaba del dulce helado y las fotos del verano comenzaron con un joven de ojos chocolate, a él le habían fotografiado en las pintorescas islas del mar Mediterráneo. La tercera sala le gustó un poco más, quizá porque se sintió algo más identificado con el semblante apagado del hombre en las fotos, se había saltado el texto y simplemente veía las fotos de aquel sujeto rubio de ojos azules, todas eran en unos bosques muy coloridos por el follaje otoñal.

Recobrando un poco el interés se dispuso a leer el texto de la última sala que le esperaba, este sería el invierno

_He is a fairytale…  
>Even though it hurts<br>Cause I don't care if I lose my mind  
>I'm already cursed<em>

Por alguna razón aquellas palabras le recordaron a Arthur, porque él siempre hablaba de los cuentos de hadas, mismos que él le leía felizmente.

-… -apenas entró se paralizó por completo. Algunas personas pasaban empujándolo ligeramente, sin ver su semblante atónito-es…- se dio media vuelta y corrió a buscar a su primo-¡Matty! ¡Pronto! Ven, tienes que ver esto- le dijo apenas lo encontró y prácticamente lo arrastró consigo

-¿qué cosa, Alfred?... estaba platicando con Francis, ¿sabes?- le reclamaba el canadiense mientras eran el blanco de miradas extrañadas e incluso indignadas por semejante comportamiento en un sitio cultural como ese.

-dime qué ves…-Matty primero miró al de ojos azules, se veía realmente alterado, lo que significaba que no estaba bromeando. Luego dirigió su mirada a las fotos y quedó estupefacto-…no es posible

-¿lo ves?...me alegra saber que no estoy loco- la gente comenzaba a retirarse o por lo menos alejarse de ese par tan extraños-¡es él!... ¡es Arthur!

En cada una de las fotografías, acompañado de un paisaje nevado, estaba un joven, piel casi tan blanca como la nieve, poseía unos enigmáticos ojos verdes y un brillante cabello rubio. Alfred se acercó a cada una de ellas, mirando en el modelo todos los rasgos de Arthur: ojos, rostro… incluso sus manos eran las mismas que tantas veces sostuvo cuando niños.

De la misma forma en que había ido a traer a jalones a Matthew, ahora los dos traían a Francis-¡tienes que decirnos quién tomó estas fotos!-exigió Alfred al notar que la ficha bajo cada obra decía "Artista Anónimo"

- S'il vous plaît se calmer – pidió Francis al mirar tan extraños a esos dos- las fotos son de un joven japonés… pero ¿por qué es tan importante?

-el chico de estas fotos… es mi hermano desaparecido-no dijo más sabiendo que Matthew ya le había comentado previamente algunos datos del caso trágico de su familia

-oh… en ese caso veré de comunicarte con él- ahora Alfred tenía que admitir que Francis no era tan malo. Mientras el europeo realizaba una serie de llamadas, Alfred contemplaba la pieza central de esa sala: una foto donde el supuesto Arthur, con un largo abrigo beige sostenía un girasol entre sus manos, su mirada lucía tan suplicante, como si pidiera auxilio.

* * *

><p>Para esa misma tarde se reunieron con Kiku Honda, el fotógrafo de todos esos trabajos. Era sorpresivamente joven, no tendría más de veinticinco años- muy buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?<p>

Alfred y Matty se encontraban en una cafetería cercana. No le habían avisado a nadie más del increíble hallazgo, ya que Al consideraba a los oficiales incompetentes y tampoco quería darle falsas esperanzas a sus padres- veras… tú tomaste estas fotos- dijo Alfred lo más calmado que podía, al tiempo que le mostraba unas pequeñas reproducciones de las mismas- quisiera saber si… sabes dónde está la persona que aparece en ellas

El japonés se mostró un tanto incomodo ante la pregunta- …verán, él… es buena persona y todo, pero no podría darles esa información

-…es muy importante, podría ser un primo mío que secuestraron hace varios años- esta vez fue Matty quien habló

-no dudo que sea cierto…-dijo Honda con la expresión un poco más endurecida-vive en Rusia, cerca de Moscú, es el "sirviente" de un amigo de mi hermano- Los primos intercambiaron miradas preocupadas… estaba endemoniadamente lejos.- su nombre… bueno, el que él directamente me dijo… era Arthur, él es realmente amable a pesar de todo lo que ha tenido que soportar

-no sigas por favor…-Alfred no se contendría si escuchaba que alguien había hecho sufrir a su Arthur-tienes que ayudarme a liberarlo

-yo… haré lo que pueda, no es nada fácil, me costó mucho trabajo que me permitieran tomarle estas fotos

Kiku resulto ser, aunque muy respetuoso, un sujeto muy simpático y curioso, que sin dudarlo mucho se arriesgó a contribuir con la causa de rescatar a Arthur. Durante los días en que puso en contacto con su hermano Wang Yao, Kiku le platicó al americano que estuvo viviendo unos meses en esa mansión rusa, por eso había conocido al de ojos verdes e incluso se hicieron amigos, por eso había tomado las fotos, porque todos ellos, desde la chica castaña hasta Arthur, eran sus buenos amigos.

En menos de una semana ya habían montado todo un plan: Kiku llevaría consigo a Alfred, y él diría que estaría en Canadá con Matty para no preocupar a sus padres. Luego visitarían la Mansión de los Braginski en compañía de Yao, alegando que Kiku necesitaba tomar más fotos para lo cual llevaba un supuesto asistente, que claro, no era otro que Alfred. Ahora que los dos esperaban que para cuándo llegarán a ese punto del plan se les ocurriera el resto, porque no tenían ni la más mínima idea de cómo sacarían a Arthur de aquel lugar.

-no puedo creer que al fin veré a mi Arthur…-decía emocionado el de gafas. Ya estaban en un auto, con Yao en el asiento delantero hablando por teléfono con un sujeto llamado Iván, al volante estaba un chofer y atrás los recientes amigos Kiku y Alfred.

-lo amas mucho, ¿no?-decía Kiku en voz baja. Alfred asintió con la cabeza y el japonés le sonrió- …él me habló de ti

-¿en serio?-él mismo se sintió como el de antes, él que gritaba en la calle que amaba al de ojos verdes y éste se ponía de todos colores por sus comentarios supuestamente fuera de lugar

-sí… Arthur me dijo… "_desearía poder estar con Alfred algún día… el muy tonto quería casarse conmigo… y yo quiero decirle que acepto si aún no ha cambiado de idea"_

El nudo en el estómago de Alfred era grande, sentía la emoción recorrerle, era por el posible reencuentro, además… si Arthur le había esperado tanto tiempo como él, no se contendría en tonterías, lo besaría sin demora alguna.

De pronto el auto paró. Habían llegado, el lugar era hermoso, antiguó y cubierto de nieve. Unos cuantos hombres de traje salieron y cargaron con el equipaje. Cuando fue su turno de entrar lo hicieron detrás de Yao.

-¡ya te extrañaba, aru!-dijo Yao al correr a abrazar a un alto joven de extraña sonrisa

-él es Iván Braginski…-le dijo Kiku por lo bajo- es algo así como el novio de mi hermano… aunque lo cierto es que apenas y se ven

-entiendo…-en la mente de Alfred se comenzó a hacer a la idea de tener que patearle el trasero a ese tipo, de ser necesario claro

-hola Kiku… ¿Quién es tu amigo?-se acercó al fin el ruso

-es un compañero fotógrafo, nos preguntábamos si… nos permites tomarle algunas fotos más al "Girasol"- Alfred recordaba la única platica desagradable que había sostenido con Kiku, en ella el japonés le había dicho que para Iván, Arthur era como un juguete al cual había nombrado Girasol por su rubia y resplandeciente cabellera

-no quiero-contestó como un niño caprichoso- prometiste que sólo lo harías una vez, da~

-lo sé… pero, en verdad necesito tomarlas, son para un cliente especial-Kiku hacía lo posible sobre la marcha, no esperaba que convencer al ruso fuera sencillo pero tampoco tenía mucho material para rogarle

-anda, Iván… o pensaré que quieres a ese sirviente tuyo más que a mí, aru- sin querer Yao parecía estar ayudando mucho

-está bien, sólo porque Yao me lo pide-Iván hizo unas señas a un sujeto de traje, éste se fue por un momento y regresó con Arthur. Lucía mejor en persona, tan hermoso y elegante, vestía de blanco, un traje entallado y un abrigo abierto con gorro-saluda a nuestras visitas, Girasol

-sean bienvenidos, joven Yao… Kiku-y entonces sus miradas se cruzaron dejando al recién llegado en shock, pero de inmediato recuperó la compostura sabiendo que no sería para nada conveniente dejar expuesto el hecho de que se conocían-…disculpe, pero no conozco su nombre, ¿usted es…?

- Steve Rogers-contestó, esperando que Arthur aun recordará que ese era el nombre de su ídolo: el Capitán América.

-mucho gusto en conocerlo-estaba por darle la mano cuando Iván deliberadamente se interpuso

-él y Kiku te tomarán unas cuantas fotos más-luego le tomó firmemente del mentón- pórtate bien…

Apenas le soltó se fue con Yao a otra parte de la mansión, entonces Kiku sugirió fueran al patio trasero para comenzar la cesión fotográfica, siempre vigilados por uno de esos hombres de traje. Una vez fuera Kiku fingió necesitar ayuda con algunas lámparas, llevándose de esa forma al hombre.

-¡Alfred!-prácticamente chilló Arthur arrojándose a sus brazos-tantas veces… tantas, soñé con este momento… en que mi caballero llegara a rescatarme

-… Arthur… Arthur-paseó sus manos por los mechones rubios, por el fino cuello y hasta por la delicada cintura -…Arthur-no dejó de repetir su nombre ni cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de ambos. Con las dos manos tomó el rostro de Arthur y lo besó con todo el amor que por años había guardado, saboreando los frágiles labios, sintiendo que le quitaba el aliento y que le regresaba la vida con su calidez–…jamás dejé de pensar en volver a verte

-siempre supe que vendrías por mi… creerás que soy un tonto por pensar en cosas tan infantiles-dijo Arthur intentando limpiar su rostro

-no, de ninguna manera, todo tú eres un cuento de hadas… es natural que creas en esos encuentros mágicos-Arthur podía sentir el cálido aliento de Alfred chocar con sus labios antes de juntarse en otro beso, uno lento, tan pausado que era capaz de arrancarle suspiros- I'm in love with a fairytale… - recitó en el oído del otro apenas rompieron con el beso

-… I love you too-estaban por entregarse a otro beso cuando Kiku regresó con la desagradable compañía del hombre de traje

-¿qué está pasando aquí?-reclamó al instante

-no te preocupes, Arthur… tengo un plan- el de ojos verdes sabía que eso no significaba nada bueno, y antes de que cualquiera pudiera prever nada, Alfred le soltó un puñetazo al hombre, directo en la mandíbula, con tanta fuerza que el hombre cayo inconsciente sin más.

-¡Alfred!-le reclamó el de ojos verdes con el otro hombre tendido ante sus pies-bien hecho-dijo con sarcasmo al verificar con la punta de su pie que él no despertaría-¿y qué sigue en tu plan, genio?

-…en realidad hasta aquí llegaba, pero acepto sugerencias-cuando Alfred estaba con Arthur, sentía que el tiempo en que estuvieron separados no había transcurrido, como si ambos volvieran a ser ese par de niños, el alegre y el serio respectivamente

-entonces permíteme…-decía Kiku al tiempo que Arthur se había palmeado la frente ante la respuesta poco alentadora del de gafas- toma las llaves del auto-comenzó a explicar entregándole una copia de las mismas- ve lo más rápido que puedas a Moscú, es peligroso que intentes salir ahora mismo, así que busca un hotel, hay suficiente dinero en la guantera para un par de noches y los boletos de avión.

-muchas gracias…-Arthur lucía realmente agradecido con su benefactor, en Kiku Honda había encontrado un amigo que por mucho tiempo necesitó, y ahora, le regalaba lo que más anhelaba: su libertad-pero… ¿no tendrás problemas?

-ya de por si los tengo-sonrió Kiku con toda confianza-no te preocupes, mi hermano no dejará que me pase nada malo… en cambio si te atrapan

-lo sé… ya no hay marcha atrás, te extrañare-Arthur le abrazó, el japonés no estaba para nada familiarizado con ese tipo de muestras de cariño, pero esta vez estaba bien, era lo indicado con alguien tan cercano y querido, a quien esperaba poder volver a ver

-les deseo suerte, intentaré contactarlos cuando las cosas se calmen- les aseguró y luego les apresuró para que se marcharan

Alfred tomó la mano de Arthur y juntos corrieron a donde el auto les esperaba, con cautela subieron y el de gafas arrancó al tiempo que su acompañante se acomodaba nervioso el cinturón de seguridad. Tal parecía que nadie en la mansión había notado su escape aun, el de ojos verdes miró atrás mientras se alejaba por aquella solitaria carretera. Lágrimas, y más lágrimas.

-¿Arthur… qué pasa?-Alfred había visto de reojo que su querido hermano lloraba

-en doce malditos años no hice otra cosa que odiar ese lugar… odiar al señor Braginski-aquello se había transformado en un desgarrador llanto. Alfred sabía que no era conveniente detener el auto, así que como pudo se acomodó para poder alcanzar al otro rubio y abrazarlo con su diestra.

Cuando Arthur se tranquilizó, reviso la cantidad de dinero con la que contaban y entonces buscaron un hotel donde pudieran considerarse a salvo. Al encontrar un lugar de estándares decentes y alejado del centro de Moscú, no dudaron en pedir una habitación por dos noches.

-bien… todo listo-decía Alfred colgando el teléfono- ya tenemos reservaciones a Francia, ahí podremos quedarnos en una casa de Francis-el de gafas miró la cara confundida de Arthur-ah lo siento… veras, Francis es...amigo de Matty

-ya veo… entiendo que ahora es muy riesgoso irnos a casa-Arthur estaba sentado en la modesta cama matrimonial, abrazaba sus piernas contra el pecho e intentaba no tener pensamientos pesimistas

-todo irá bien, después de todo ya estamos juntos-Alfred, al otro extremo de la cama le extendió su mano, invitándolo a estar más cerca

-Al… ya no soy el mismo que recuerdas-dijo sin moverse de su sitio

Alfred suspiró, si bien ambos se habían emocionado al reencontrarse, ahora era momento de hablar seriamente- …Arthur, antes que nada, te recuerdo que te amo, y que juré jamás dejar de hacerlo, sin importar lo que pasara

-…espero que puedas seguir amándome después de saber ciertas cosas-Alfred cerró los ojos con pesar, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que saber que había pasado con Arthur esos doce años-ya imaginaras que no me tenían ahí sólo para lucir bien en la mansión

El de gafas se subió a la cama y gateó hasta alcanzar al otro, acarició el blanquecino rostro de Arthur- adelante, te escuchare si estás listo para contarme.

-sí, prefiero decirte todo ahora, así… cuando estemos en casa no tendré que recordarlo nunca más-el de ojos verdes se acomodó en la cama para estar frente a frente con Alfred- cuando me secuestraron, esos sujetos me llevaron a un hotel abandonado, me amenazaron… si no cooperaba o intentaba escapar, ellos irían por ti… -Arthur agachó la mirada recordando su propia expresión de susto al escuchar eso- no tenía alternativa, yo no quería que te pasara lo mismo

Alfred se odio a sí mismo por ser la causa de que su amado hermano no pudiera escapar o defenderse- luego…-Arthur continuó narrando- él llegó, ese sujeto había hecho un pedido muy especial… me quería específicamente a mí, no sé bien donde me había visto, pero me quería para ser… para ser su juguete, él quería al "chico delgado de ojos verdes, piel clara y cabellos rubios, ese que siempre estaba con el alto de gafas"… dijo que si me comportaba no me haría daño. Me compró la mejor ropa y siempre viajaba con él, a la fecha no sé muy bien a que negocios sucios se dedicaba, pero no me importa… para mí sólo existía el hombre al que tenía que complacer en TODO lo que me pedía- hizo un especial énfasis al decir todo, luego pareció temblar producto de desagradables recuerdos- …básicamente era su prostitu- Alfred le tapó la boca casi de forma violenta

-no lo digas… por favor, ese sujeto es un hijo de perra, pero no quiero escuchar que te digas así- el de gafas le soltó y por unos minutos ninguno dijo nada

-tienes que afrontar el hecho de que él, y su hijo Iván, no tenían otra diversión más que violarme-las palabras sonaban secas, Arthur se había enfadado por la reacción de Alfred, después de todo él era quien había sufrido eso cada día de esos años pasados, y tampoco pretendía contarle con lujo de detalle cómo es que le penetraban hasta que perdía el conocimiento, hasta dejarlo tendido y sangrando de su entrada, mucho menos la forma en que tenía que complacer a los dos hombres al mismo tiempo-… lo siento, es sólo que, quisiera sacar todo esto de mi mente y no puedo…

-perdona… es que, todo este tiempo había pensado en que, si no te encontraba sano y salvo, les haría pagar, a quien fuera, por haberte hecho daño- sus manos se cerraron en apretados puños, pero, las manos de Arthur se posaron sobre aquellos puños, haciendo que las relajara y entrelazara con las suyas

-no me di cuenta que tú también habías sufrido tanto… si bien a mí me dolía en el cuerpo, a ti te dolía en el corazón-ambos tenían heridas irreparables, pero tampoco era un asunto perdido, aun podían dejar todo eso en el olvido.

Alfred, aprovechando la cercanía del rostro de Arthur, le besó. Sus labios jugaban, buscando la manera de introducir su lengua, y cuando lo hizo, el de ojos verdes se estremeció de forma placentera, disminuyendo aún más la distancia entre sus cuerpos, cosa que alentó a que Alfred profundizara más con una mano sobre la nuca de Arthur. Cuando al fin sus bocas se soltaron, tomaron aire y notaron la posición tan comprometedora en que estaban, con el rubio claro prácticamente sentado sobre las piernas del más joven. Arthur se sonrojó violentamente y parecía incomodo

-¡lo siento!… no quise ser impaciente, después de todo lo que te ha pasado, y yo hago esto, realmente lo-pero ahora era Arthur quien le impidió seguir su mar de arrepentimiento

-no sigas, está bien… esos sujetos me obligaban… pero ahora-el de ojos verdes, sin reserva alguna recargó su cuerpo en el de Alfred, de rodillas, y dejando a escasos milímetros el que sus entrepiernas se rozaran- quiero decirte que te amo, que desde que me lo confesaste lo hacía, desde entonces te amaba…

-de alguna manera lo sabía-al decirlo, rodeó al mayor con sus brazos, acariciando la espalda de este con la intención de sentirlo más cerca de ser posible

-¿me aceptarías… aun si me han tocado antes?-la pregunta fue suavemente susurrada en el oído de Alfred

-te aceptaría sin importar nada-apenas dijo eso besó el cuello de Arthur, lamiendo y disfrutando del aroma que a pesar del tiempo seguía recordando como propia del mayor.

-ahhh~ mmh s-sigue-pidió Arthur experimentando un placer que nunca antes le habían regalado sus crueles captores. El mayor no se contenía, regalaba deliciosos y delirantes gemidos en el oído de Alfred.

El de ojos azules pasó por debajo de la mandíbula del otro, tallando su lengua por la rosácea piel. Su camino de caricias continuó bajando hacía el pecho, donde su hermano desabrochó cada botón de la costosa camisa blanca que vestía. Mientras Alfred había aprisionado uno de los pezones de su amado, las manos de Arthur revolvían sus cabellos, demostrándole que aquello era de su total agrado.

Sonidos, aromas, texturas, todo era nuevo, borrando las memorias sucias y tenebrosas de Arthur, desapareciendo el dolor y dejando al amor puro de su hermano menor llenar su mente y su corazón recientemente reconstruido con esos besos, con esos dedos que le desvestían, que le acariciaban, que vehementes dejaban marcas de una pasión contenida.

-¿quieres que siga…?-preguntó Alfred al llegar al vientre bajo del de ojos verdes, porque no importaba cuantas ganas tuviera de hacerlo suyo, o cuan excitado estaba él, si Arthur no estaba listo no insistiría

Arthur ofrecía una imagen esplendida, con sus labios entreabiertos, su respiración suave pero agitada, y ese rubor tan especial en sus mejillas. Sonrió ante la pregunta. Se inclinó, con sus dos manos tomo el rostro de Alfred y le besó fugazmente- tonto… claro que quiero que continúes- la pregunta le pareció tan tierna, porque le hacía sentir importante para su hermanito-o mejor aún… déjame continuar a mi-y aprovechándose de la sorpresa en el de gafas, el mayor le fue empujando quitando la camiseta para dejarlo igual que él, con el torso desnudo. Arthur se montó en él, era tan ligero que apenas hacía presión sobre el marcado abdomen.

Las miradas entrecerradas de amor se cruzaron, e inevitablemente sus labios se buscaron una vez más. Las manos de Alfred se posaron en los estilizados muslos aun cubiertos por el blanco pantalón de vestir, y por su parte, el otro rubio se sostenía de los fuertes hombros del menor. Cuando Arthur sintió una de las manos del de gafas sobre su trasero, buscó la manera de quitarse los pantalones, se recargó un poco y con una de sus manos trató de desabrocharlo. Pronto Alfred también le ayudaba con el pantalón, y desesperados lo retiraron a jalones.

La piel de Arthur era tan suave, casi adictiva, porque apenas rozaba un poco con su cuerpo deseaba tocar más. Pronto la ropa interior del mayor fue a dar donde mismo el pantalón, y Alfred sentía doler su erecto y aprisionado miembro, tenía que quitarse su propia ropa o se volvería loco. El de ojos azules se levantó, sin dejar de besar esos delgados labios que amaba, haciendo retroceder a su hermano y permitiéndole darle la vuelta a la situación. Igualmente entre ambos quitaron la ropa de Alfred y por fin dejaron descansar sus labios. Necesitaban aire, pero más que eso, no sobrevivirían sin el contacto con el otro. El corazón de ambos latía velozmente, con tanta fuerza que podía ser casi audible por el otro, o al menos así les parecía.

Arthur sabía lo que seguía, y su tormentoso pasado le hizo ponerse a temblar involuntariamente, al mismo tiempo que se aferraba con fuerza de las sabanas bajo suyo y cerraba fuertemente los parpados. El vivido recuerdo del peso de Iván sobre él, sus muñecas inmovilizadas, sus piernas abiertas, y de un solo golpe, un frio tubo de acero era metido en su entrada, con tanta saña para hacerlo gritar mientras la tibia sangre manchaba las sabanas de la cama del cruel ruso.

-Arthur…-la voz de Alfred le hizo abrir los ojos y regresar al presente, pero eso no evitó que saltara de miedo cuando el menor le tocó la mejilla-seré cuidadoso… lo prometo

-…-posó su mano sobre la de Alfred, y sin decir nada, sonrió dulcemente, porque su travieso hermanito podía ser tan comprensivo que le enternecía- hazlo…

Alfred se quitó las gafas, las dejó caer sobre el montón de ropa en el suelo, y le regaló un beso en la frente a su hermano mayor. En las pupilas azules se podía ver el nerviosismo, causado por la promesa de ser cuidadoso, siendo que era su primera vez haciendo algo así. Para su fortuna Arthur vio eso en sus ojos, así que, ladeó su cabeza e introdujo dos dedos de la mano de Alfred en su boca. Era realmente erótico ver como lubricaba sus dedos-ahora sí puedes hacerlo…-le aseguró con una lujuriosa sonrisa.

Ahora el menor tomó con su otra mano una de las piernas de Arthur, alzándola ligeramente y permitiéndole ver su entrada bajo el endurecido miembro y los testículos. Lentamente metió su dedo índice, y al ver que no le molestaba a su amado, introdujo otro más, con lentos movimientos en el interior del rubio más claro. Con gusto pudo ver que lejos de lastimarle le causaba placer, animándole así a introducir un total de tres dedos que separaba para dilatar la cavidad anal. Los gemidos y las reacciones de excitación en Arthur le hacían desearlo más cada segundo, él mismo ya se encontraba jadeando anhelante de poseer al delgado cuerpo a su merced.

-…ya no aguanto más-le confesó Alfred al de ojos verdes

-ahhh s-si quieres… ya puedes meterlo-dijo Arthur, que también quería sentirlo dentro de sí

Alfred estaba complacido de ver que su amado hermano ya no tenía miedo, y decidió ocuparse de su deseoso miembro, se acomodó entre las piernas del mayor, y tomando su pene comenzó a meter la punta en la entrada previamente dilatada. Arthur dio señales de que le dolía, así que fue más lento, así, hasta introducirlo por completo. El interior del de ojos verdes era ardiente y apretado, simplemente delicioso. Aun inundado del placer de haber penetrado al otro, miró aquel rostro, ahora cubierto de fugitivas lagrimas-la-lamento… si fue muy rápido

-estoy bien… no te preocupes tanto-otra sonrisa más, pero es que Alfred le hacía tan feliz que no podía hacer menos que sonreír para él. El duro miembro del menor parecía palpitar excitado en su interior, eso era tan distinto a lo que había vivido, claro que eso ya no le importaba en lo más mínimo, porque ahora era de Alfred, en su interior lo tenía, en su piel cubierta de sudor, hasta en la saliva que escapa de su boca. Entonces sintió la primera envestida, y fue una oleada de placer la que le invadió junto con aquel erecto miembro. Luego todo fue en aumento, la velocidad, las respiraciones, los jadeos, las palabras de amor, los gestos de pasión. Era el más puro éxtasis.

En medio del vaivén se besaban, se atraían provocando fricción entre sus cuerpos, se llamaban con ruidos guturales, y se unían como nunca ninguno lo hizo, esperando este momento entre ellos. El infinito e inimaginable placer de tener al otro los embriagaba, sus nombres eran pronunciados cada vez que Alfred llegaba más profundo, cada vez que Arthur parecía contraerse alrededor del pene ajeno, cuando el de ojos azules masturbaba la erección del otro entre sus cuerpos, cuando las piernas del mayor se enredaban alrededor de la pelvis del rubio más oscuro. Un autentico acto de amor que rompía con tanto dolor.

Y el esperado orgasmo los alcanzó, el instante justo en que el tibio semen era derramado en el interior de Arthur, y el mismo liquido viscoso manchaba el vientre de los dos. Enmudecieron, las palabras sobraban y eran incapaces de expresar la satisfacción y gozo que les llenaba tras el acto. Besos tiernos reemplazaron los salvajes, y delicados agarres los rasguños dados. Todo retornaba a la calma.

-¿me amas…?-preguntó Alfred saliendo del cuerpo de Arthur

-sabes que sí-fue él quien se acomodó junto al otro cubriéndolos con la sobrecama que entre tanto movimiento había quedado a un lado

-un pajarito me contó que si te reencontrabas conmigo, y yo aun quería casarme contigo… tu respuesta era que aceptabas ser mi esposo-dijo risueño el menor mientras Arthur parecía sufrir de el sonrojo más grande de toda su vida

-¿C-Cómo diablos sabes tú eso?-Arthur estaba avergonzado a más no poder, deseando cubrirse con una sabana a esperar que la tierra se lo tragara, y entonces lo recordó, un día entando triste por la noticia de la partida de Kiku le dijo cuanto deseaba volver a ver a su hermano menor-…mataré a Kiku por esto

-olvida eso y mejor contéstame… ¿te casas conmigo?-a propósito había sonado todo lo seductor que podía

-…y-yo… te respondí en una foto-Alfred no entendió de que hablaba- Kiku me tomó una foto, una donde sostenía un girasol, en ese momento él me preguntó si de verdad me casaría contigo… y yo dije que sí cuando tomó la foto

La conversación continuó casi toda la noche, hablaron de cómo Alfred le descubrió en la galería de fotos, e incluso de cómo fueron tomas las mismas, ya entrada la madrugada el cansancio les venció.

El resto del tiempo en Rusia y en Francia, fue esperar, charlar, y hacer el amor, con la promesa de casarse, de cuidarse, de jamás separarse. El pasado para ambos estaba enterrado y olvidado, ahora sólo hablaban del futuro brillante que juntos construirían, porque Arthur quería hacerse escritor de cuentos de hadas y Alfred con todo gusto le apoyaría.

-¿y tú qué harás?-le cuestionó Arthur cuando esperaban el equipaje en el aeropuerto de su ciudad natal

-yo seré tu esposo y guardaespaldas, ya lo tengo todo planeado, y cuando esté ocupado haciéndola de abogado, Matty será mi refuerzo... o quizá Francis, pero si ese pervertido te toca le partiré la cara de rana

-un momento… ¿abogado? ¿Estudias leyes?-estaba más que impresionado

-claro… estaba listo para meter a los criminales a la cárcel, sólo que no quería ser un estúpido policía como los que no quisieron seguir buscándote

-¡ALFRED F JONES, ESTÁS EN SERIOS PROBLEMAS!-era la inconfundible voz de la señora Jones

-m-mamá… puedo explicarlo-dijo asustado mientras se daba la vuelta para encarar a su progenitora

-¿explicar qué, jovencito? ¿Dónde has estado todos estos días? ¿Por qué hiciste que Matty nos mintiera?-ahora era su padre quien hablaba furioso

-lo siento, papá… fue mi culpa-los señores Jones no le habían prestado atención al joven delgado que estaba con Alfred, pero apenas escucharon su voz a los dos les dio un vuelco el corazón

-…Arty- balbuceó el señor Jones mientras su esposa se llevaba una mano al pecho y con la otra acariciaba el rostro de su hijo que hace años no veía

-mamá, papá…-y pronto la pequeña familia derramaba lágrimas de regocijo

Gritos, llanto, todas las expresiones de felicidad posibles las dieron en ese aeropuerto y más tarde en el hogar que por años se había vuelto infeliz y gris, pero que ahora albergaba de nuevo a la sencilla familia, alegre de recuperar lo perdido.

-dime una cosa…-esa noche Arthur dormiría con Alfred como cuando niños, en aquella litera de su infancia-¿cómo planeas decirles a nuestros padres que… nos casamos?

Desde la cama superior de la litera Alfred se asomó sonriente- no te preocupes… ya lo tengo planeado

-genial, otro plan maestro de Alfred F Jones-el sarcasmo era tan natural en él que sentía alivió de volver a ser libre de usarlo-… extrañaba esas palabras tuyas

-pues acostúmbrate porque tengo cientos de planes para vivirlos con mi cuento de hadas

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Hola! …y lo sé, algunos esperan la continuación y casi desenlace de "The Last Week" y otros más ya me han reclamado por las actualizaciones de "Spirits", pero los compromisos son primero, así que me dediqué a escribir esto para **Merry Kirkland**, por ser yo su "Santa Finlandia Secreto" XD

Les explicaré un poco de este rollo gigante que me he aventado. Dentro de las cosas que tenía que contener el fic era que fuera USUK y otro más era el llevar parte de la canción "fairytale" de Alexander Rybak, es ese pequeño fragmento que puse a la entrada de la sección fotográfica de Arthur en el fic. Además incluí aparte la frase "I'm in love with a fairytale" como un dialogo de Alfred porque me gustó mucho :3

¿Que cómo saque esta idea de esa canción?... no sé, me fui por el lado de que me pidieron algo con tema un poco fuerte, además de que me agradó la idea de incluir una violación, que al final sólo puse unos pocos momentos que hacen referencia a la misma.

El título es otra historia rara, porque mi pequeño diccionario que conservo de mis días de primaria decía en su deficnición de cuento "suceso imaginario", y me gusto y se quedó, punto XD

De todo corazón espero que esto fuera de tu agrado, Merry, y que no te pareciera un poco largo para ser un oneshot…

En otro punto importante… ya maña *mira el reloj*, bueno digamos que al rato o mañana, actualizo fics, espero que no me maten D:

Sería realmente lindo de su parte si dejan un review, los quiero a todos ;D


End file.
